The Take Over - Chapter 1
by HeichouAwesome
Summary: So don't ask me how it happened but a special friend and I came up with a corporate AU where Eren, Levi and Erwin have been split apart by a rival company. Erwin and Levi are sick to death of waiting for them to release Eren and take matters into their own hands. Oh, and somewhere along the way, they adopted close to thirty kids. Can't remember why but it's cute.
1. Chapter 1

A loud slam echoed through the house. Small bodies jumped in surprise, eyes darting towards the hallway. Their father was angry. Angrier than he'd been in a long time. Tristan tensed as he heard rushed footsteps making their way past the games room. None of their fathers would ever hurt them in any way but when they were in a mood like this, it was best to steer clear for a little while until the situation had cooled. Next to him, Erin gripped the leg of his pants, her brilliant green eyes wide with worry. Tristan gently rubbed the top of her head, wishing he knew what to say that would make the situation better.

Damian, cautious as ever, poked his head through the doorway to see better. His shoulders slumped at whatever he saw and he looked back at them with a sadness on his face.

Tristan sighed. "So they still can't get Papa Eren back." His words were tired. This had been going on for the past month. Papa Levi and Papa Erwin had explained the situation to all of them but they'd all been able to see that the two men were not happy about it and the tension levels had been rising rapidly. Levi had been spending more time at the office in an attempt to work off the frustration and Erwin had been far more attentive to them than usual. Oh, he was already a very involved parent but he seemed to need some kind of distraction with Eren being away and Levi being as angry as he was.

Skye sat up from her spot on the couch, rubbing her eyes. "Wish they'd just hurry up and go get Papa Eren." She mumbled sleepily.

"Not that easy." Tristan muttered but he wished the same thing. It wasn't the same without Eren here. There was an intrinsic part of the family that was missing and all of them could feel it, Erwin and Levi most of all.

"Levi, calm down." Erwin muttered, following the smaller man as Levi stormed past the games room. He was past furious and Erwin honestly couldn't blame him. He was seething too but the kids were all listening in and the last thing he wanted was to worry them even further.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Levi hissed, yanking off his coat and throwing it. He didn't care where it landed as long as it wasn't on his shoulders anymore. He felt like his skin was burning up with his anger and the coat was just holding the heat in, making it unbearable.

"I'm sick and goddamn tired of this! This isn't about business for them anymore. This is them being sore that we told them to shove their proposal up their asses and they're taking it out on Eren!"

Erwin grabbed Levi's arm and dragged him away from any rooms that might have children in them. They didn't need to see or hear this. His own anger was about ready to explode and he needed to be locked away before he let it out. With the long strides they were taking, it didn't take much time to reach their study. With a quick jerk, he and Levi were inside and he closed the door as quietly as possible, locking it to engage the sound-proofing he'd installed. He'd never have thought that he'd need to use it to muffle an argument. He'd installed it so that none of the kids could hear what he, Levi and Eren sometimes got up to in here.

Sighing, he turned to face Levi, finally letting go of his arm. The smaller man immediately started pacing, his hands clenching into fists. "I can't believe they'd be this petty! Act so fucking childish just to spite us! And Eren's not cut out for this kind of work! You saw how exhausted he looked last time we skyped. He's ready to collapse and they just keep pushing." Levi exploded, slamming his fist against the wall. Several items on the shelves wobbled precariously with the impact.

Erwin rubbed his forehead, his brows knotting together. "I know that as well as you do, Levi. But right now, there's not much we can really do about it. The situation is precarious because of the way we handled it last time and we run the risk of them not wanting any part of our business if we step in."

"So fucking what?! Why the hell do you care now when last time you were as eager to get away from them as I was." Levi snapped, his fingers going to his right hand and absently rubbing the silver wedding band.

Erwin felt the ring on his own finger, like it was tighter than it usually was. The two of them had been rubbing the rings a lot lately. He knew Levi did it out of frustration. Erwin did it to remind himself of the love he had for the two men and all of their children. "I care now because they've got Eren involved. If it was just us, we'd be able to blow the whole thing off and be able to walk away from it with our careers and reputations intact because everyone expects this kind of thing from us.

But you know as well as I do that Eren isn't like us. He's kinder and not as strong in our world. If we were to step in in any way, he'd be seen as weak and never be taken seriously." Erwin explained, feeling a headache building behind his eyes. Eren's kindness was usually a virtue, something precious that they valued. But in their world, it was a major weakness that could be exploited.

Levi growled, shoving his hands into his hair. "I can't fucking stand it, Erwin. I hate that he's in this position! He shouldn't be over there! He should be here! Here with all of our kids! Here in our bed! Just here! Not in some goddamn hotel suite, pulling all-nighters that are our fault!"

"I know. And I'm trying to work out a way to fix this. Believe me, I am. I want him home just as much as you do." Erwin replied.

Levi deflated, as if suddenly exhausted. Sighing, he dropped down into one of the leather chairs, rubbing his face. "And the way you and I miss him probably doesn't even compare to the way they all miss him." He said softly.

Erwin closed his eyes as he thought of the way the kids had been lately. They had all been in bad situations before the three of them had come along and they'd been hoping to give them better lives. Up until now, they'd managed to do that. There hadn't been a day when the children weren't smiling or laughing about something. But over the last month, they had developed a somberness that scared him. All of them wanted Eren back, wanted their family back together.

A soft ringing broke the stillness of the room. Levi's head jerked up. "That's Eren." He murmured. Erwin strode over to the computer, quickly opening the call window that had appeared. Levi hovered at his shoulder, watching as the window expanded to full screen and went black as the connection was made.

A few seconds later, the picture finally appeared and Levi felt his heart clench as Eren appeared.

"Jesus, Eren. You look terrible." He murmured.

"Thanks a lot." Eren muttered but he was smiling. Erwin frowned as he stared at their husband. Levi wasn't kidding. Somehow, Eren looked more exhausted than he had last night. His beautiful green eyes were blood-shot and had massive shadows surrounding them. His cheeks were gaunt and his lips were chapped, like he'd been chewing at them. But his smile was all Eren. Happy to see them and relishing the sight of them.

"When was the last time you slept?" Erwin asked, switching on the desk lamp so Eren could see them better.

"Two nights ago, I think. I had to prepare a presentation last night for this morning and the team I'm working with were all pretty new and were asking me a lot of questions." Eren replied, running his fingers through his hair. The thick brown strands were standing on end, as if he'd been doing that for a while.

"They're making you work with newbies?" Levi asked in shock.

"Yeah. They say it's the best way to teach them." Eren replied around a yawn.

"And what do you think of that?" Erwin asked, wishing he could reach through the screen.

Eren sighed and actually laughed a little. "I think it's bullshit. Like everything else they've asked me to do."

Levi sighed and chuckled softly. "Good call. Did you tell them that?"

Eren shook his head, sadness entering his eyes. "You know I can't do that." He rubbed his tired eyes and when his hands moved away, they were shining with unshed tears.

"Eren." Erwin whispered, his arms aching to hug him.

Eren covered his mouth to stifle a sob. "I miss you both so much." He whispered. "I miss the kids. I miss our home. I miss the craziness. I miss being able to sleep next to you two. I want to come home so badly it hurts."

Levi's fist slammed down onto the table as fury hit him. This was going too far. Those bastards knew what Eren's home-life was like and they were still doing this. He jumped as Erwin's hand covered his, the warm weight pressing it down against the desk. Levi glared at Erwin and saw the warning in those blue eyes and immediately understood. Eren didn't need to see this right now.

"Eren." Erwin called.

"Yeah?" Came the soft response.

"Stay strong for a little longer. We both know how much it hurts but we're working on getting you home." Erwin murmured.

Eren rubbed the tears away and gave them a shaky smile. "Yeah. I know. It's...it just got to be a bit too much today. Not enough sleep, I guess."

"Don't you ever apologize to us, Eren. Nothing in this is your fault." Levi growled. A sudden tinny ringing filled the room. "What the hell is that?" Levi muttered.

"My cellphone. I've got a message." Eren picked up his phone and flipped it open, eyes moving as he read the message. He seemed to sag as he read it. "They're calling me in again. Something about a file that's gone missing." He said, standing up.

"Eren, you need rest!" Levi snapped, unable to mask the anger in his voice.

Eren nodded. "Yeah, but they're going to blame one of the new kids if that file really is missing. I can't let them do that."

Before Levi could say anything, Erwin spoke up. "Stay strong, Eren. We'll figure this out soon."

"Yeah. I hear you. Thanks, Erwin." Eren murmured, his smile coming back as he pulled a jacket on. He knelt down in front of the screen and kissed his fingertips before waving at them. "Talk to both of you again soon." He murmured.

Erwin mimicked the gesture and ended the call with a sigh. Next to him, Levi hung his head down between his shoulders, fury and sorrow practically radiating from him. Erwin reached out and slid his hand under Levi's jaw, lifting it gently. The pain in Levi's eyes went right through him, spearing into his heart. With a soft groan, Levi moved forward into Erwin's arms, collapsing against him. Erwin held him close, softly kissing Levi's temple as the smaller man fought back his own sadness.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take before I snap." Levi whispered, his fists clenching in the fabric of Erwin's shirt.

Erwin stared over Levi's head at the blank monitor, his mind running over the situation as it had been doing for the past month. He'd explored every angle of what he and Levi had discovered the last time they'd been involved with this company and something about it hadn't seemed right. Lately, he'd put Petra and Armin in charge of doing a little digging around. Armin's mind was sharp enough to see what might be hidden and Petra as a lawyer was a force to be reckoned with. He glanced at the blinking e-mail icon, knowing it was from the two of them.

His arms tightened around Levi. "I don't have your mouth or your bluntness but fuck waiting. I know I said we should hang back but this is too much." He said, one hand going to the e-mail and clicking it open. He smirked as he saw that Armin had been very thorough in his research.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Levi muttered as his eyes followed the information on the screen.

"Giving us something to work with." Erwin replied, turning Levi's face back to his and softly kissing him. "With this, they won't be able to do anything." He murmured against Levi's lips. Levi stared at him in surprise, wondering how long Erwin had been planning this. The information he was looking at would sink their opponents so damn fast that they wouldn't even know what hit them until they were out on the street.

"Any reason you didn't tell me about this?" He asked, tilting his head back as Erwin moved to kiss his throat, a soft sigh escaping him. He hated to admit it but he needed this. It had been too long since he and Erwin had really been able to do anything. It felt almost wrong to not have Eren there but right now, his body and mind craved the sweet attention, the distraction from the anger and emptiness caused by this whole disaster.

Erwin's hand slid over his hip and tugged him closer. There was nothing sexual in the gesture. He needed this as much as Levi did. He was far more composed than Levi but under that facade, he was just as brittle. Yeah, they'd had each other over the past month but when something as vital as Eren was missing, it wasn't the same. "I didn't tell you because, no offense, secrets aren't your strong point. I can say right now that you, if you'd seen this information, wouldn't have waited to confront them."

Levi scowled. "You're damn right about that."

Erwin chuckled softly. "Which is exactly why I didn't say anything. I needed to be sure of everything that Armin and Petra had found before I said anything to you."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm about as subtle as a drag queen in a church. Anything else?" Levi muttered, bending his head forward and pressing a rough kiss to Erwin's mouth.

"No. That's my main reason." Erwin replied, kissing him back. Silence descended once again as they kissed each other, craving the contact. Erwin had to admit that it had been far too long since they'd had any prolonged physical contact with each other. The stress, the absence of Eren, making sure all the kids were reassured... all of it had taken a toll on the two of them and they had barely touched each other this entire month. Not that either of them hadn't wanted to. But most of the time, they had just been too damn tired or on edge to really do anything.

A soft knock at the door brought Levi's head up. Erwin sighed and gently lifted Levi off him. Together, they walked to the door and opened it, unable to stop their smiles when they saw Erin, Damian, Skye and Tristan waiting on the other side. Several other faces were looking through doorways, expressions ranging from curious to wary and everything in between.

Erwin knelt down in front of Erin and took her hands in his. Her brilliant green eyes watched him closely, so much like Eren that it sometimes scared him. "We want Papa Eren back." She said, her soft voice filled with tears.

Levi sighed and softly cupped her cheek, brushing his fingers over the soft skin. "We do too, Erin."

Erwin lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him in a way that she hadn't done for almost a year. He looked out at all of their children and the combination of sadness and hope in their eyes. He looked down at Levi who looked back at him, resolution and anger clear on his face. Closing his eyes, he smiled slightly.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Levi asked in surprise.

"I think Armin and Petra can figure out the rest of this on the way." Erwin answered.

"The way?"

Erwin nodded, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone. Hitting speed-dial, he held the phone to his ear and smirked as it was picked up after two rings. "I need you to charter a flight for thirty three people." He said into the receiver.

"What the hell do you need that for?" Mikasa asked, suspicion clear in her voice even through the phone.

"I'm done waiting for those fools to let your brother go. We're going to get him back ourselves." Erwin replied, watching Levi's eyes widen in surprise before an almost evil smirk curled his lips.

"In that case, consider it done. But why thirty three?" Mikasa asked. Erwin could hear a keyboard being abused as she got to work.

"Myself, Levi and all the kids are going. And I'm bringing Armin and Petra with us." He answered. He smiled as he saw all twenty eight faces light up in excitement.

"Yeah, and that makes 32. Who's the last one?" Mikasa asked, an edge of irritation creeping into her voice.

"You." Erwin replied.

The clacking of the keyboard halted. "Me?" She asked softly.

"This has been as hard on you as it's been on us. You deserve to raise some hell for the bastards that have been doing this to Eren. And you're the only one I trust to keep an eye on all the kids when Levi and I make their lives hell." Erwin explained, grinning as Erin placed a happy kiss on his cheek before wriggling out of his grip and jumping to Levi. He caught her easily and buried his face in her brown curls, shutting his eyes tightly.

The clacking of the keyboard started up again. "Thank you, sir. I'll have the flight booked and Armin and Petra notified in two hours." Mikasa finally said. Erwin could hear the hitching of her breath.

"Tell them to pack a bag because we may be there for a while." He murmured.

"Understood. I'll make reservations at the hotel where Eren is as well. Any price limitations?" She asked.

"None. We'll turn this into a holiday. The kids and Eren deserve it after all of this. And so do you, Mikasa."

"Yes sir." With that, she hung up. Erwin lowered the phone and looked at the suddenly excited faces watching them. "All of you pack a bag and get ready. We're going to bring Eren home." He said.

Levi winced slightly as loud cries and screams of happiness echoed through the house as the kids finally lost it, cheering at the proclamation. But he couldn't stop his own smile as Erin jumped in his arms, her face lighting up. Gently, he lowered her to the ground and pushed her to Annabelle. The eldest daughter took Erin's hand, her grey eyes brimming with happy tears. "Make sure she packs enough, Annabelle. We don't want a repeat of the underwear episode." He instructed.

"Got it, dad." Annabelle replied, leading Erin away.

Levi shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the rest of them. "Well, all of you get to it! You know how efficient your Aunt Mikasa is." Twenty six pairs of shoes beat feet down the long hallway as all of them ran to their rooms, doors slamming and the sounds of things being thrown around starting to echo around them.

Levi sighed as he felt Erwin take his hand, the warmth of his grip spreading all the way up Levi's arm. Erwin pulled Levi into his side, kissing the top of his head as they began to walk to their bedroom, dodging items that were being thrown across the hallway that had been borrowed between siblings.

"It's almost over, Levi." Erwin murmured, leading him up two flights of stairs. Levi stayed silent until they reached their bedroom. As soon as they were through the door, he grabbed the collar of Erwin's shirt and yanked him down, kissing him hard. Erwin groaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Levi and holding him close as the kiss deepened, their tongues stroking against each other as they gasped for air.

Finally, Levi broke the kiss. "I don't say it often enough but I love you." He said in a ragged voice. Erwin's laugh was breathless as let go of Levi reluctantly. But Levi finally smiled up at him, the first true smile that Erwin had seen in the the entire month of Eren being gone.

"Let's get moving." Levi said, yanking open the door to the walk-in closet and pulling down a handful of suits.

"Don't forget some casual stuff. We're turning this into a long over-due holiday." Erwin instructed, moving to his section of the closet and doing the same. Moving further down, he paused as he reached Eren's area. Sighing, he ran his fingers down one of the shirts Eren had left behind, lifting it to his face and breathing in the lingering scent.

"Bring that too. I'm going to burn everything that he's had to wear while he's been there." Levi said with a growl, grabbing an armful of Eren's clothing and dumping it onto the bed. Erwin smothered a laugh and did the same. It was going to be a lot of luggage but it was necessary. He fought the urge to grin when he thought about everything the kids would be bringing with them. They'd probably need a truck just to get it all to the flight!

A soft ping came from his phone. Pulling it out, he shook his head as he saw the message. "What's wrong?" Levi asked.

"Nothing. Mikasa's just a mind-reader. She's hired a bus to get all our luggage to the airport." Erwin replied with a smile.

"Huh. See if she can find out what Eren's mobile number is over there while you're at it. I have an idea." Levi replied, a warm light entering his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The world felt like it was spinning. When was the last time he'd gotten more than one or two hours of sleep? Eren rubbed his burning eyes, aware of a soft rushing sound in his ears. Yeah, he'd definitely gone for far too long without sleeping. His eyes slid to his computer screen and the open Skype window. For some reason, no one had answered it last night. That never happened. Someone was always there to answer it. If not Erwin or Levi, then it would have been one of the kids. But last night, it had just kept ringing for hours. Hell, he'd fallen asleep to the ringing and woken up an hour later to see it still ringing. A feeling of desolation had crept in when he had realized that he'd just been lying there waiting for someone to answer.

"Jaeger!" A harsh shout broke through the office. Eren sighed and looked up. The chief was walking through the offices towards him and he didn't look happy. Hell, he never looked happy.

"Yes sir?" He asked as the man barreled into his section.

"I'm copping the fallout of you looking like you've been hit by a car. Get the hell out of here and don't come back until you look human again." The words were snapped out, harsh and designed to hurt. But Eren was beyond caring at this point. He was exhausted, he was lonely and he felt like tearing his hair out for not being able to tell this asshole to fuck off the way Erwin or Levi would have done.

Well, Levi would have put it that bluntly. Erwin was the master of the polite fuck-you so that would have been much more civil. Sighing, Eren shut down the computer and grabbed his suitcase. Dragging his jacket over his shoulders, he trudged to the elevator. The doors slid open and Eren slumped against the side, eyes dropping closed as the cage moved slowly to ground level. Forty stories up didn't feel that high when you were awake but in this state, it felt like it took forever. A soft ding announced that he was at ground level. Forcing his eyes open, Eren slowly walked through the lobby. Catching a taxi wasn't hard. Hell, this entire damn city seemed to be have an endless supply of them. Thankfully it didn't take long to reach his hotel. Groaning, he climbed out and entered the building, the gleaming floors making his head hurt. To his left was a couple checking in and to his right, was another couple, this one locked in a tight embrace.

His heart squeezed and he felt a prickling at his eyes at the sight. Fuck...he missed Levi and Erwin so much. Forcing his gaze away, he moved to the elevator. A vibration in his pocket caught his attention and his heart dropped.

"Please don't let that be more work." He moaned, pulling out his phone. Unknown caller. Frowning, he slid his thumb across the screen and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"You sound like hell." Eren's eyes flew wide open.

"Levi?" He whispered in shock.

"Yeah. Say hi to Erwin too." Levi replied into the phone.

"Hello, Eren." Eren's eyes slid shut at the sound of their voices, warmth radiating through him at the gentle tones.

"Where were you two last night?" He asked, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

"Taking care of something that couldn't wait." Levi replied, an edge of anger creeping in.

"Sorry if we made you worry." Erwin continued.

"It's okay." Eren said, smiling despite himself. It was so good to hear their voices. His exhaustion seemed to ease as they kept talking. Just talking. About silly inconsequential things like something Erin had done at school and what Ethan had found under the couch. He frowned as his hearing did something strange. It sounded like there was an echo in the phone, their words sounding somehow louder but happening twice.

"Hey, mind if I ask a question?" He asked.

"Shoot." Levi replied, that weird echoing happening again.

"How'd you get this number?"

"Mikasa." Erwin answered.

"Okay. Not surprised. But aren't you paying insane international costs?" Eren asked, frowning as the echoing got louder.

"We would be if we were still at home." Erwin said, a smile in his voice.

"Huh?" Eren said in confusion. A shadow suddenly loomed over him and a large hand settled on his shoulder. Eren froze. That hand... he knew that hand all too well.

"We couldn't wait any longer." Erwin said through the phone and in his ear. Eren whirled around, gasping in shock. Erwin smiled warmly at him while Levi reached out and grabbed Eren's hand, yanking him forward into their embrace. Two sets of strong arms wrapped tightly around Eren, heat and love surrounding him. Eren stared at them in amazement, his mind unable to make sense of this.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked softly.

"I think you mean what are we all doing here?" Armin said from behind him. Eren twisted his head around and felt his heart speed up. There stood his best friend, his sister, all freaking twenty eight kids and Petra.

Levi's hand turned his face back to him and Erwin and soft kisses were pressed to his face. His cheeks, his lips, his eyelids, his forehead...no surface was left untouched. Eren felt himself crumble at the loving way they touched him, uncaring of who might be watching. Erwin cupped his face and pressed a long, loving kiss to his lips, a gesture that Levi mimicked a moment later. "We're here to put a stop to this bullshit." Levi answered. Eren stared at the two of them before turning to look at his kids. Some were crying, some looked excited and all of them looked like they were ready to jump on him.

Eren gave a soft laugh, feeling the tears spill from his eyes as he pushed free from Erwin and Levi, kneeling down and opening his arms. All of them jumped at him, slamming into him, soft cries of happiness sounding in his ears as all of their kids tried to push their way into his arms.

Mikasa was smiling. Petra was wiping her eyes and Armin looked like he was trying not to cry. Eren looked up at Erwin and Levi and felt his heart clench at the love he saw on their faces. Sobbing softly, he hugged each child close, unable to hide his raw emotions any longer.

Mikasa shoved the door shut and eyed the three of them. Erwin and Levi hadn't let go of Eren once in the entire time since they had found him in the lobby. Three hours later, they still hadn't let go of him. Some small touch was constantly happening; a gentle brush of their fingers through his hair, a soft touch to his back, a linking of fingers. It just didn't stop and it made her smile. Eren was soaking up the attention like he was starved for it. In the hotel lobby, he had looked so exhausted that she thought he'd been about to drop to the floor and pass out. Now, he looked more alive, more alert as if he'd been revived by the combined presence of everyone.

Now, with all the kids finally asleep, maybe these three would finally be able to do what they so desperately needed to.

"They'll be asleep for at least twelve hours. The jet lag and the excitement did a number on them so you three can escape for a little while." She said. All three of them looked up at her in surprise.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Levi muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "You guys aren't exactly subtle. I could see three hours ago that the two of you have been wanting to get Eren alone, and after a month of this bullshit, I can't blame you. And while he may not say it out loud, Eren wants it too."

The blush on Eren's tired face was confirmation of that theory but he was looking at her with gratitude. Stepping free of Erwin and Levi, he hugged her tight, something he hadn't done in a long time. "I missed you, Mikasa. More than I can say." He whispered.

Mikasa returned the hug, somehow managing to squeeze him tighter than he was holding her. "I wanted to hit something while you were away. Erwin and Levi are the reason I'm here, able to finally see you again." She murmured, feeling her own tears prickling behind her eyes. She blinked rapidly to clear them. "Now quit wasting time. Your hotel room is still registered to you. It's the only place you'll have privacy so go use it. I don't want to see you out of there until tomorrow morning." She said, breaking the hug and stepping backwards to the door.

Erwin pulled Eren back to him, allowing Levi to start steering him towards the door of the penthouse. "Thank you, Mikasa." He murmured, unable to find all the right words.

She shook her head. "I don't deal well with gratitude, Erwin. But I should be thanking you. This is just my way of doing it." With that, she turned around and went back inside the main room, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

Erwin smiled and followed after Levi and Eren. The two men were waiting for him, their hands clasped together. A soft ding announced the arrival of the elevator. Without a word, they stepped inside, Eren hitting the button for his floor. The ride down was silent, the three of them unwilling to break it. Ten floors down and the elevator stopped. Eren stepped out first, leading them past door after door before finally stopping in front on one marked 1008. His hands shook as he removed the keycard and he fumbled while trying to get it into the reader. Erwin gently took it from his hand and swiped it through, pushing the door open as it unlocked. Levi pushed Eren through the doorway, grabbing Erwin at the same time as they stepped through.

Eren stumbled slightly before he was yanked backwards into Erwin's chest, the taller man burying his lips against Eren's neck as his arms went around Eren's waist. Levi moved in front and cupped Eren's cheeks as he leaned in and kissed him. Eren sighed as all the tension in his body suddenly vanished, swept away by their touch. Groaning, he gave into Levi's kiss, opening his mouth and feeling Levi's tongue plunge inside and tangle with his own. Erwin's lips and teeth moved against his neck, laving the sensitive skin and driving him crazy at the teasing touch.

Levi's hands left his cheeks, one of them plunging into Eren's hair for a tighter hold while the other went to Eren's groin, rubbing gently through the material of his trousers. Eren's breath hitched as he gave control of the kiss over to Levi, his hips moving against Levi's hand, straining for more.

Levi broke the kiss, breathing hard. "Erwin. You kiss him now." He ground out, his hands going to the buttons of Eren's shirt. Erwin didn't hesitate, tilting Eren's face up to his and lowering his head to meet Eren's lips. He sighed in joy as he felt Eren's fingers slide through his hair and pull him closer, fusing their mouths together. Erwin's fingers were gentle on Eren's face, touching him in reverence as if he couldn't quite believe this was happening. His kiss was just as demanding as Levi's, completely at odds with how gentle his touch was.

"I fucking hate buttons." Levi muttered, giving up on trying to save the shirt. With a rough jerk, he yanked it open, sending aforementioned buttons flying everywhere. Eren gasped into Erwin's mouth, the slightly violent act inflaming him. His spine arched in pleasure as he felt Levi's hands slide down his chest, lingering over his ribs before moving down to the waistband of his trousers. Another rough jerk and the fabric gave way, dropping down to pool around his ankles. Eren shivered in excitement as Erwin's hands left his face and drifted down his shoulders, caressing the skin of his neck before glancing over his now hardened nipples. Eren moaned into the kiss, his breaths speeding up as his arousal spiked.

Levi dropped to his knees and pressed his face to Eren's stomach, softly biting and kissing the skin before moving lower, his hands stroking Eren's thighs as they climbed higher. Eren gasped against Erwin's mouth as Levi's mouth closed over his cock through his boxers, the wet heat soaking through the fabric and making him see stars.

Erwin finally broke the kiss as he looked down at Levi, smiling. "I think we need to make it to the bed first, Levi. His legs won't hold him."

"Agreed." Levi replied, standing up and yanking his shirt over his head. Erwin lifted Eren off his feet and swung him into his arms, striding through the small room and coming to a stop next to the bed. He scowled slightly. The room was small with only a queen bed dominating the tiny space. They'd make do but he was going to have a serious talk about accommodations for his staff. Shaking his head, he lowered Eren onto the mattress. Next to him, Levi had finished undressing in record time. Eren stared at them, his beautiful green eyes becoming lazy with his lust, his spine arching against the mattress. His cock was hard, straining so beautifully, the tip gleaming as pre-cum leaked out of it.

"He's so damn ready that it's killing me." Levi murmured, stripping the rest of his clothes off and climbing onto the mattress. Eren sat up, meeting his kiss. Erwin wished he had the patience to enjoy the show but he was just as desperate as they were.

"Start preparing him, Levi. I don't think either of us have much left in terms of patience." Erwin murmured, unbuttoning his shirt. Eren's eyes swiveled to him and the heat in his eyes grew at the sight of Erwin undressing. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Levi. "Fuck waiting. I can handle it. I need you two right now." The words were almost harsh in their intensity and Levi had to fight back a sudden rush of release.

Erwin stared at Eren. Those green eyes, despite being bloodshot with exhaustion, were so intense that there was no way he could deny them. Stepping out of his pants and underwear, his cock so hard it hurt, he cupped Eren's chin. "We won't be able to stop if it hurts." He warned.

"It won't." Eren said.

"Fuck it. I'm done waiting." Levi growled. "Get your mouth over here, Eren." He said, leaning back against the headboard. Eren didn't hesitate, going to his hands and knees as he crawled over the sheets to Levi. The mattress dipped as Erwin climbed up behind him, a large hand caressing his ass. Eren pushed back into the touch, shivering as he felt those fingers slip between his cheeks and start pushing at his entrance. Levi cupped his jaw and guided him to his cock, the thick length twitching in excitement as Eren breathed against it, his lips parting as he kissed the head. Levi's breath rushed out as he felt Eren's tongue stroke down the underside, laving the overly sensitive flesh in the way only Eren knew how to do.

Biting his lip, Levi waved his hand at Erwin. "There's a tube of lube in my jacket pocket. I don't want him hurt."

"You're a genius." Erwin replied, reaching down beside him and rummaging through Levi's jacket pocket, finding the tube easily. Snapping it open, he squeezed it between Eren's ass cheeks, quickly pushing it through the puckered ring of muscles. He hated that he didn't have the patience to be gentle but Eren was pushing back against his fingers, the muscles clamping down around Erwin's fingers.

Gritting his teeth as a soft moan escaped Eren, he quickly squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed it over his cock, making sure he was slick. Throwing the tube over his shoulder, he got to his knees and grabbed Eren's hips, bringing the aching head of his cock to the tight tiny ring. It twitched so sweetly, enticing Erwin.

With a soft moan, Eren pushed backwards, his lips still stroking Levi's cock. "Fuck, Erwin. I'm close as it is. Stop dragging it out and fuck him the way you want to." Levi ground out, cupping the back of Eren's head. A soft laugh came from Eren as he opened his mouth and swallowed Levi's cock, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

"Fuck!" Levi gasped, his hips jerking as he fought back his orgasm.

Erwin gave a strained laugh and began to push his cock forward, feeling the muscles resisting the intrusion. Good god, Eren was so fucking tight! Eren's hands clenched in the sheets, his back bowing at the force of the entry, his breath coming in short, harsh bursts. Erwin growled as he pushed deeper, feeling the muscles clamp down on him. He paused, sucking in a harsh breath before he thrust forward the last few inches, seating himself deep inside Eren. The young man was shaking, a fine sheen of sweat making his skin glisten.

"Erwin?" Levi murmured.

"This won't last long." Erwin ground out, reaching under Eren and finding his cock. Eren jumped, rolling his hips into the touch. He was drenched, pre-cum spilling from his cock and soaking the sheets under him. He jerked his mouth free from Levi's cock. "If you don't move, I'll go insane." He gasped, his ass swiveling against Erwin.

"No pain?" Erwin managed to ask as pleasure streaked through him.

"Only the good kind. Now move!" Eren gasped before going back to Levi's cock, sucking him in and sucking hard. Levi's eyes slammed shut as he grabbed the back of Eren's head and got into it, fucking Eren's mouth the way he always did, groaning as he felt Eren's throat open up for him so he could slide deeper.

Erwin groaned and obeyed, his hips pulling back before slamming forward, driving Eren harder into Levi. A harsh groan of pleasure came from Eren. Erwin leant forwards, bracing himself on one arm so he could thrust into Eren and keep stroking his cock. Levi's hands were clenched tight in Eren's hair, his eyebrows knotted together as he forced back his orgasm. Eren's eyes were closed in bliss, his mouth stretched wide as Levi fucked his throat, his breaths coming in short bursts on the withdrawals. That beautiful ass rolled against Erwin with every thrust, his cock jerking and twitching in Erwin's hand.

Erwin could feel his release hovering close by. "Eren." He groaned. "I need you to come." Eren shuddered, his body twitching at the rough words.

Levi seemed to need the same thing. "Let go, Eren. You need this." Eren's eyes opened as he looked up at him. Whatever he saw in Levi's expression seemed to be his trigger as a massive shudder racked his body. A second later, his spine arched and his entire body stiffened before a harsh cry was muffled by Levi's cock. Erwin saw stars as he felt Eren's muscles clamp down on him so damn tight. Eren's cock jerked hard in his grip, his cum exploding out of him and soaking Erwin's hand. Jet after jet of pearly fluid shot out, splashing the sheets and getting everywhere.

"Fuck!" Levi cried out, his own hips spasming as the sight set of his own orgasm, his hands jerking Eren's face to his pelvis as he came hard into Eren's throat. He could feel Eren swallowing on instinct, his throat working and making the orgasm even more intense. Erwin finally gave up as he watched the two of them, letting his own release take him. Pushing deep inside Eren, his cock jerked and pulsed as he came. His breaths were harsh and laboured as his cum shot deep inside Eren, the tight grip milking him hard, squeezing him in the most perfect way. Erwin groaned deeply in pleasure, lowering himself over Eren's back and kissing the nape of his neck, inhaling Eren's scent. God, he'd missed it so much. Slowly, Levi pulled his now limp cock from Eren's mouth. He moved carefully, stretching out the contact as long as possible.

Eren sucked in a deep breath as the head of Levi's cock slipped free from his lips, his lungs screaming for air but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. His entire body felt like it was floating on a cloud, all the stress and tension blasted away by the intensity of the orgasm he'd just had. Sighing, he dropped his head onto the bed, his limbs shaking with tiny aftershocks. His hands clenched in the sheets as he felt Erwin slowly pulling out of his ass, the slow drag sending sparks of pleasure through him. With a contented sound, Erwin rolled off him, settling next to him and gently rolling Eren onto his side. God knew he didn't have the strength to move right now.

A soft sound of happiness escaped Eren as he felt Erwin curl around him, his larger frame holding him close. Eren smiled as Levi lay down in front of him, his legs twining with Eren's as he slid in close, pressing their foreheads together.

"I almost can't believe that this really just happened." Eren murmured softly, one hand finding Erwin's fingers and the other moving up to touch Levi's lips. "Something about this feels too much like a dream."

Levi kissed him softly. "Dumb-ass. Dreams don't feel this good."

Eren found himself laughing, trying to hold them both closer. "You're right." But the laughter soon stopped. "In all seriousness, what made you physically come here? I know the relationship between you and the bosses here isn't good."

Erwin pushed himself up on his elbow and laid a possessive hand on Eren's hip. "To be honest, we really don't care what they think. They've made your life hell for the last month and our lives haven't been much better."

"Yeah, but if they see you here with me, it could endanger the business propositions even more than they already are." Eren replied.

Levi smirked. "Not with what Erwin dug up on them. They're fucked six ways to Sunday when we bring that information to the table."

Eren's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

A soft laugh came from Erwin and Eren twisted to look up at him. "Let's just say that I had Armin and Petra do a little digging for me and what they found will sink those bastards faster than they can imagine. They'll be groveling at our feet for jobs when we present this to them and the Board of Directors."

Eren looked between them, his heart racing. "Should I ask why you'd go that far?"

Erwin lowered his head, his lips brushing so sweetly against Eren's. "Because they went too far when they treated you this way. We could have handled it if they stopped at us. But the second they dragged you into this, they sealed their fates."

Eren lay there in silence, staring at the two men. His heart raced but it felt like it was swelling at their words. Up until meeting them, he'd never expected anyone to care for him as much as they did. Mikasa and Armin were always there for him but they had all been together since they were kids and had always looked out for each other. To find these two men...he still sometimes couldn't believe his luck. Reaching up, he curled one arm around each man and tugged them down, holding them tight.

"I love you both so much." He whispered, feeling tears leak out of his eyes. Erwin's lips pressed softly against his closed eyelids, kissing away the tears. Levi's arms tightened around him, holding him tightly.

"We love you, Eren. And you should know by now that we protect what's ours. Anyone who fucks with what we see as ours can take a flying leap for all I care." Levi whispered in his ear as Erwin wrapped them both in his arms, making sure there was no space between them.


End file.
